User talk:PhloxBot/ Projects
Copying articles from WP This looks like a grand plan, in principle: :"A variant would be to Wikia a WP article (prepending wikipedia to the links, auto transfering any referenced images), converting any WP templates to known wikia equivalents, removing junk irrelevant to wikia (eg language interwikis)." But: #Many such articles are better having more than half of the links "remaining" internal; bot can't be expected to judge which with much precision #Ideally the templates will need minimal attention because such a large proportion of what we have are (or should be) based on WP with the same names #Language interwikis will not be junk to some of our current and future multilingual contributors; just comment the links out as I do I'll enjoy being part of the refinement process! Robin Patterson 07:23, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :Future use of language interwikis will necessarily have to access the WP article again to refresh the interwiki list. There is therefore no point in retaining any. WP will be the authority, because the en:WP is generally the superset of all others (provided they have an article on the subject- which is not always the case). :regarding the use of the Template:wp- Certainly this usage is reversable at any point either at the location of the template (modifiying it to always link to genealogy articles), or by bot script. As we have discussed elsewhere, I have modified the wp template to link to the genealogy version of the article if it exists. I agree that it is good to maintain some level of red text in order to build up our content. However, I personally doubt users will want to do this except in the cases of articles that happen to be about individuals. On that score, see proposal Identify WP links. Identify WP links This would create/ update an article listing all links from genealogy articles to wikipedia articles. The resulting alphabetized list could then be examined for any articles and classes of articles we want on genealogy. The bot would then pick those up. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 17:07, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Copying categories from WP We are now discussing Wikipedia:Category:Births by year and subcats (and by implication the corresponding deaths cats). Most of the discussion is on my talk page despite my attempts to follow the Phlox request "if you'd like to discuss something, please leave a message on my talk page, not the talk page of the bot" - I guess this "Projects talk" page is a good place for continuing discussion once a subject has been firmed up a bit. Yes? Robin Patterson 23:22, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Makes sense to have bot projects discussed in a central place. Just so long as interested parties pay attention to what is going on. Sometimes direct talk page notes get things done faster. Whatever. This Bot project is of greatest interest to you and AMK. I was ready to squeeze the trigger and create all 4000 of them tonight, but if you want to discuss it some more- let me know when you have it figured out. I don't really care how these cats are done. I just need to know very clearly what it is you want. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 04:42, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Moving discussion of proposals I have created a proposal pipeline starting with Proposals- Let's do all proposals, with discussion on talk page there. Stuff that gets past the planning stage will move to the Current Projects page- then to execution. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 20:07, 29 October 2007 (UTC)